


Welcome to the House of Elrond (and Elros)

by Tethys_resort



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Age, M/M, Moving On, Politics, Silmarils, Starting Over, Survival, War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort
Summary: A very young Elrond and Elros formally become elf lords and start the House of Elrond.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Erestor, Erestor/Glorfindel (mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Welcome to the House of Elrond (and Elros)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after my story “Youngest and Smartest”. You don’t need to have read the previous for this one to make sense. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for: emotionally damaged children being forced to grow up too fast, bullying, fires, death of parental figures.

Every once in a while, when Gil-galad needed it, he pulled out the sketch. It was a reminder he needed now and again these days with Annatar out there somewhere and the Ring of Air whispering to him from its hiding place in his desk. 

***

Erestor had to pee.

From his perspective, this normally wouldn’t be an issue. He had been housebroken for better than 180 years. And he is an adult elf and perfectly capable of visiting the camp jakes on his own. 

The problem stemmed from the two half grown elflings currently pinning him onto the mattress they were sharing. 

Elros and Elrond were sound asleep at last, so exhausted that their eyes were shut and he had to concentrate to hear them breathe.

Gil-galad had left them with repeated reassurances that he would pay for their House in exchange for being wards of the Crown. And the repeated reassurance that Erestor was safe from arrest or execution. Erestor worried about what being wards would entail, but the Twins were so tired and battered emotionally he hadn’t been willing to push it right then. 

Lord Maedhros and Lord Maglor were dead but they had managed to leave some protections behind for the elflings they had raised as their own. 

From his conversation with his lords before fleeing the Feanorian camp, he was one line of defense. They had told him King Gil-galad had promised to care for the Twins in the name of Lord Earendil and Lady Elwing. The brothers had never depended on only one or two lines of defense for something as valuable to them as the Twins though. Erestor expected that he was only one of five or six different strategies currently in play. 

Which still led him back the fact that he was sprawled on a mattress with his two sick, exhausted charges lying squarely on top of him so that his arms and legs had lost feeling. And he had to pee. 

He shifted slightly, testing to see if he could pull himself free. He could not, and giving up he whispered, “Elrond, Elros? I need to get up.”

That provoked a reaction as both elflings immediately awoke and instinctively clutched him more tightly. Elrond muttered, “Why? We don’t want you to go.”

Erestor sighed. “I need to go out for a minute and I can’t move with both of you on top of me.” Well, at least move in a way that wouldn’t dump his charges unceremoniously onto the tent floor. 

Elros popped up and pulled Elrond into a sitting position. Elrond immediately started to sag sideways. “We’ll come with you.” Elros paused. “Where are we going out? Are we escaping?”

“No. I have to pee.” At that news the Twins started looking for their shoes. Erestor said, “You can stay here, I’ll be right back.” The closest facilities were in the circle of protected tents making up the King’s household. 

Both shook their heads vigorously. Elrond said, “No, what if something happens to you?”

Erestor wasn’t certain what they thought was likely to happen to him on a trip to the facilities but there was no arguing. The trip was uneventful except for the guard on watch saying, “Good evening, Lord Elrond, Lord Elros.” And favoring him with a cool look.

As they went back to bed he managed to coax the Twins into positions that wouldn’t squish the circulation out of his limbs and listened to them drift back off into sleep. Even with their eyes shut in healing sleep, at least it’s now a true slumber instead of the numb withdrawal of fading.

He lay awake longer, planning their next steps until he drifted off too. The Twins have announced themselves Lords, he will have to be ready to back it up tomorrow. 

Dawn, and growling stomachs woke him up. 

He fed Elros and Elrond more lembas as a stop gap and dressed while they munched. Then said, “Get changed and washed up. I’ll go get breakfast.” He managed to scowl down the protests. The Twins sleeping on top of him all night is one thing, but he needs to be able to move without them during the day. 

He stomped out, ignoring the tearful and frightened expressions. They need to be able to trust that he’ll come back. But he figured he had better make this first foray an exceptionally fast trip. To that end he confronted the guard standing on duty in the middle of the inner camp. 

“Could you please tell me how to get breakfast around here?” Polite is always better, at least until weapons are needed. 

Erestor made a mental note to add weapons and continuing weapons training to his list of demands. The Twins shouldn’t be so unarmed and helpless. His knives are hidden with his pared down kit just outside of the main camp and it feels awkward and dangerous to be so unarmed. 

The guard started and stared at him but didn’t respond.

Erestor wondered if he should try again or find a different person to question. Come to think of it, continued lessons in diplomacy, tactics and healing are also probably essential. 

“Are you Master Erestor?” The query was shouted by an under steward in the King’s tabards who had just bolted out of the King’s tent. He ran up and asked in a more normal tone. “Are you Master Erestor? The King said to look for a tall, underfed, irritated looking Feanorian.” 

Erestor stared at the steward. Tall, underfed and irritated? And did Feanorians look different than the rest of the Noldor? Maybe it was his accent? “Umm… Yes?”

“Oh good, the King told me to tell you that he will eat breakfast with Lord Elros and Lord Elrond. You should all come to his tent when you’re ready.” 

Well that was easy enough. He remembered to bow formally. “Thank you for telling me. Lord Elros and Lord Elrond are getting washed up as we speak. I’ll take them over in a few minutes.”

Breakfast was a pleasant surprise. 

King Gil-galad smiled broadly at all three of them and seated them all around a wide selection of breakfast items. He said, “Please, eat whatever you want. And if there is something special, tell me and I’ll see if the cooks can rummage it up.” To Erestor’s surprise, the King included Erestor in that statement.

The King served himself and started to eat. When the Twins hesitated, Erestor simply put a tiny portion of everything on both plates and stared at Elrond and Elros until they began to eat. Satisfied they were chewing, he put food on his own plate. 

The King watched all three of them in obvious happy satisfaction and Erestor wondered how desperate the King had gotten watching his charges fade. Then, as Erestor suspected, he said, “I think that all of us have some things to discuss.” He smiled a little more widely as the Twins stopped eating. “Nothing terrible I think. But I am going to appoint Master Erestor as your formal caretaker and head tutor. You should give him a title in your House too…”

He swallowed a bite of toast and nodded at Elros and Elrond. “Because you have the House of Elrond, he should probably be your steward.”

He turned to Erestor. “I will leave instructions with my staff that you are to have access to me at any time during the day or night. Come directly to me if you have questions or concerns related to Lord Elrond and Lord Elros.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” So far this is pretty painless. Erestor had been half worried about whether the three of them would end up pawns in a political power play. So far, if this was a power play, it was not directed at them and was specifically designed to take good care of Elros and Elrond. The suspicion that Lord Maedhros and Lord Maglor had extracted some sort of promise out of King Gil-galad grew. 

“Master Erestor? Can you give me a list of classes and levels so that I can find tutors for Lord Elros and Lord Elrond?”

“Certainly, Your Majesty. Is the end of the day okay?” If possible, he would prefer to discuss things with the Twins before presenting his list. He also needs to figure out why Elros keeps insisting that he is going away across the Sea.

“The end of the day is fine, I’m sure you have many decisions to make before then.” King Gil-galad took a sip of his tea and then said, “And now that that is taken care of, can we try again from the beginning?”

He smiled winningly at Elros and Elrond’s blank expressions. “Hi, I’m Gil-galad. A cousin if you like? Can we be friends?”

The elflings stared and Gil-galad laughed out loud.

***

Gil-galad ignored his aide de camp setting out maps and stared at the trio of empty seats where Erestor, Elrond and Elros had sat and eaten breakfast. 

After breakfast Erestor had announced the desire to take the elflings for a ride and the pair had reacted with such delight that Gil-galad had only been able to demand that they take a complement of guards for safety’s sake and be back well before dark. After watching them through breakfast he was certain there was no risk that Erestor would put them in harm’s way or even consider running with them. 

He had even managed to extract a promise from the trio that they could have breakfast together every day he wasn’t on the battle line. Excellent progress.

“Sire, you asked me to watch and report? Master Erestor just requisitioned horses, a patrol of soldiers, and weapons for himself and the young Lords. He also took a basket of food from the kitchens.” The steward of maintenance looked concerned: Elros and Elrond had made many escape attempts in the last months.

“That’s fine. Master Erestor will take them out for a nice picnic and then come in again I am sure.” The steward looked barely mollified and Gil-galad stifled a chuckle as his generals came in for their morning briefing.

Erestor would one day be an incredible steward to the House of Elrond. Right now he was a brilliantly smart, tough, but very young soldier. It shouldn’t take more than the resources and a minor nudge to educate the soldier into a steward though. Elros and Elrond obviously trusted him, making him a useful leverage point that Gil-galad had no intention of using: the elflings would rightfully never trust him again. Best of all, for all of Erestor’s scowls, he obviously loved the Twins. 

His Feanorian cousins had chosen carefully and well and Gil-galad could only wonder what other surprise gifts they had left behind for them all.

The sons of Lady Elwing and Lord Earendil the Mariner. 

And in a sideways way, of Lord Maedhros and Lord Maglor.

Two elflings that had all the talents, brains and bloodlines to be powerful rulers one day. He needs heirs. To benefit, all he had to do was win their trust and make sure they were trained up well. Now with the added puzzle piece of Erestor watching over them it would all go just fine. He would make sure of it. 

He turned to the closest under steward. “Among the stewards, are there any who would be interested in teaching Master Erestor how to run a House?”

***

Erestor was truthfully surprised at how easy it had been to leave camp. 

Somehow, he wasn’t certain how it had worked, he had managed to order the scouting patrol at the stables to accompany them. They currently were riding ahead and behind, watching the rocky barren ground for signs of danger. There was no comment when they made a quick stop at his tree for his pack. This stretch was the buffer zone between King Gil-galad and King Finarfins’ camps, but there was always the danger of Orcs, wargs or other twisted nightmares of Morgoth. 

With that in mind he stopped the group at a meadow still well between both camps. No sense in going farther out into danger. He turned to the leader of the scouting party, a tall female with a sharp nose and cold eyes, and worked for as much politeness as possible. “We wanted to have a private conversation and picnic but…”

She snorted, “We’ll set up a perimeter out of earshot and within eye range. Sign us when you are ready to go home.” Her laughter was sudden and harsh as she turned to Elros and Elrond. “No doubt the Kinslayers taught you not to stupidly wander into danger?”

The Twins both colored but Elrond said, “Patrol Leader, we understand and will comply.”

Elrond had managed to sound carefully neutral but Elros had a definite edge to his tone. “Surely you do not think we are so stupid or ill-trained?”

The smile in return was more genuine. “Young lords, most your age and station are so sheltered as to be stupid.” She signed to the patrol and they stepped off into the scrubby grass to take up positions. 

Erestor draped out the canvas he had borrowed, and by sprawling on it himself, managed to convince Elros and Elrond to lie down as well. The limp posture of both told him that even the short ride had been hard on them. They lay and stared up into the sooty skies in silence.

“We wouldn’t run anyways. Where would we go? Ada and Adar are gone.” Elros sounded bitter.

“Erestor? They wouldn’t tell us anything except that everyone was dead. What happened, why did Ada and Adar die?” Elrond sounded on the edge of tears.

“I don’t know.” Erestor can’t bring himself to try and explain.

“Erestor you’re lying.” Abruptly both Elros and Elrond were sitting up and staring down at him hard. 

Elrond said, “Erestor always lies. I want to know why he lied this time and what he is lying about.”

Erestor stared at the elfling. He hadn’t realized he lied nearly enough to be categorized as a liar. “I always lie?” 

Elros nodded his head. “That’s what Ada said.”

“Ah.” Erestor decided that if he ever caught up with Lord Maglor, the elf lord had earned a few words. 

Elrond sounded more apologetic as he continued. “It was because we were scared. After the battle at the rocks we asked Ada what we would do if they died next.”

The battle at the rocks two years ago had been bad. In detouring to avoid a fielding of King Finarfin’s Vanyar they had been pinned by a full battalion of Orcs. The wide rocky plain at the base of cliffs had once been cascading waterfalls and had become a death trap. Many Feanorian soldiers had died as they were forced back over the rough terrain and into pits. The Orcs had targeted the command group and tried to overwhelm them with sheer numbers. Almost half of Maedhros and Maglor’s surviving battle and bodyguards had been killed. Erestor, Maedhros and Maglor, fighting next to the Twins and the bodyguards, had been injured too. 

Elros and Elrond had fought hard. Uninjured, they had also worked with the healers in the aftermath, trying to save as many as possible.

Elros added from the other side. “Ada said, that you would take care of us. Because you were a ‘tricky bastard who can lie through his teeth about anything’ but that you loved us and would make sure we were safe.” Erestor stared blankly at the pair, he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry at that categorization by Lord Maglor. Finally he started chuckling, and sitting up, experimentally reached out to pull the elflings into a hug. 

They giggled at him but leaned into his sides hard. He said, “Being able to lie through my teeth and always lying are two different things. What if I promise to always tell you the truth?”

Elros said, “Even if we ask really hard questions?” Elrond nodded.

Erestor had the sinking feeling in his stomach that he was about to deal with more tears as he nodded back.

Elrond said, “Good. We promise to tell the truth too. It’s only fair.” Elros nodded solemnly.

Erestor sighed and began. “I don’t know everything that has happened or who survived, but I know why Lord Maedhros and Lord Maglor did that.”

It took a long time, but the elflings leaned against him trustingly while he explained the Silmarils. And the Oath. Lord Maedhros and Lord Maglor had explained the Silmarils to them before, when the Vingilote had first flown. And assured the pair that their father, Lord Earendil, would come for them in an instant if he could. But they had never explained the Oath. 

When he was done, Elrond commented, “I remember the Silmaril. Naneth wore it all the time and really loved it.”

Elros said, “She stared at it and talked with it.”

Before Erestor could react to that statement Elrond said, “Will the Oath take you away Erestor?”

That at least, was an easy question to answer. He smiled, “No. I am not a Son of Feanor, and Lord Maedhros very specifically told me I was free to do as I pleased.” He looked up at the sky, almost lunchtime. “Now, let’s eat lunch and decide on a plan for the House of Elrond.”

Elros and Elrond happily attacked the food and the planning began. Elros swallowed a bite of apple before he said, “I think the King is right, Erestor should be our Steward. But we still need classes, and healing lessons and stuff.”

“The King put me in charge of making sure you got that. So there will be more arms practice too.” Erestor thought for a moment. “The easiest way to make sure no one can call you elflings (Elros said, “We are elflings Erestor.”) is to act like adult lords.”

“Like attend Council and lead armies like Ada and Adar?” Elrond sounded both interested and worried.

“I doubt the King will let you go to war. And I think it would be a bad idea until you are grown and have more training.” 

There was a silence and then Elros said, “If we pretend we are adult lords, Gil-galad might just let us go to all the meetings and learn.”

Elrond said, “Do you think he’s on our side? I heard some of those lords talking: they want to brainwash us into hating Ada and Adar and then marry us off somewhere.”

“I don’t think the King wants that, or he wouldn’t have made me your caretaker.” Erestor was also pretty sure that he would have been quietly executed, but he doesn’t want to re-introduce that particular fear. Time to cheer them up a little so they could work on the plans. “So, what did Lord Maedhros always say?”

“Erestor? Can you help the Twins with archery today? I’m shorthanded right now.” Elrond had a slight smirk.

The Twins giggled. Erestor sighed and said, “I think he only said that once, on accident.” The look on the elf lord’s face when he noticed his wording was pretty funny though. 

“Kano, I don’t care if the song has 100 jugs of ale, it ends now.” Elros laughed at the memory.

Elrond grinned and said, “Elrond, Elros, my sons. Come put Erestor back together again.” Erestor sighed, Lord Maedhros had said that a lot. 

“No more dares you two!” Erestor had to agree with Elros that Lord Maedhros said that a lot too. 

“Are you hungry again? Okay, let’s make eggs.” Elrond started to cry. “Erestor? Do you know how to make Adar’s eggs?”

Both elflings were abruptly crying and hanging onto Erestor. Erestor sat awkwardly with an arm around each, trying to decide what to do next. They are short on time. They need to come up with a plan before riding back, but he can’t just tell the Twins “don’t cry”. 

Finally Erestor said, “I’ve never made eggs. But all three of us watched Lord Maedhros make them many times. Maybe we can work it out with a little practice.”

Lord Maedhros had always said, _“Don’t work in the Void. Brainstorm, plan, find allies. Then do what you want.”_

The Twins needed a nap by the time the three of them had come up with a plan, and Erestor let them curl up, one on each side of him. Without anything else to do, he stared at the sky and watched the clouds drift past. 

He doesn’t remember them being this clingy with Lord Maedhros or Lord Maglor (and certainly never before with him) but he suspects it is a reaction to the upending of their lives. 

At least they have a plan now and he is the new Steward of the new House of Elrond. He wondered if there was an instruction manual somewhere, or if another steward would be willing to give him lessons. Lord Maedhros had been right in his ability to become a steward, but he somehow doubted the elf lord had meant “several months from now”. 

Elrond and Elros are warm against his sides. Both are carefully tucked so that if he needs to get to his knives he can reach. 

Their eyes are shut. They made a list of lessons together but Erestor is going to let them have another day or so of rest and food before they try to start. 

Erestor let them sleep until he could feel the growing chill and pressure drop of an approaching thunderstorm. Elros and Elrond were so soundly asleep that it took repeated gentle shaking to wake the pair. At least this time they awoke obviously hungry and interested in their surroundings. Erestor handed them each a lembas to nibble while he waved to the patrol, still patiently sitting amid the rocks and scrub. 

The patrol leader brought their horses back and they all prepared to ride back to the camp. She commented, “Asleep in the meadow like that, you looked like my little brothers. All three of you.”

Erestor glanced over at her. She was staring at Elros and Elrond but Erestor suspected she was looking at memories. 

A short distance from the camp gates there was a group of travelers standing with their packs. They had apparently decided to rest in the shade of the miserable looking tree just outside camp rather than heading into the maze of tents and training areas. Erestor blinked, he knew these elves. Elrond and Elros kicked their horses into a trot. Elrond yelled, “Cook!”

The elf at the front of the group whooped and ran forward, carefully lifting the elflings from their horses and hugging them as Erestor walked up. 

Cook had the largest smile Erestor had ever seen: the smile looked awkward and unpracticed. He let go enough to examine Elros and Elrond, patting shoulders and gripping Elros’ chin to get a better look at his face. He sighed and shook his head before turning to Erestor, “Too thin, does the King not feed them?”

Elrond said, “We formed the House of Elrond, Erestor is our Steward now.” Cook chuckled as Elros nodded vigorously.

“Steward is probably a good job for Little Erestor, he can boss everyone about.” 

Elros nodded again. “He is very bossy. He keeps telling us to eat, and take a nap and that we need classes.”

Erestor decided to intervene before the discussion became an analysis of his various personality short comings. He looked across the group. All Feanorians: Cook, two of his helpers, a stableman and a tiny collection of soldiers. It was the soldiers that made him pause, all were injured and too thin. A few lay on litters, too weak to walk.

With the instinct of trainee healers, Elrond and Elros went to go examine the wounded. The soldiers received them with hugs and wide smiles and Erestor called, “Elros, Elrond, examine them only. You are too weak for healing.” Elrond scowled back, but the soldiers patted them both and agreed. Elros tugged at Elrond’s sleeve and the two began examining one of the soldiers on a litter.

Appalled, he asked, “You have wounded. Would the gate guard not let you in?”

Cook said, “We didn’t ask to be let in at the gate. There was rumor that you had the Twins now, and we wanted to see for ourselves.” His eyes narrowed at Erestor but his next question was quiet. “Erestor, why are they in such bad shape?”

Erestor sighed and whispered back, “With the Lords dead, they thought us all gone. They were fading for grief. I am glad some of us survived.”

“More than you think.” Cook kept his voice down. “Lord Celebrimbor snuck all who would go into his ranks. There are enough Noldor there to disguise the last Feanorians and those soldiers at least, wanted to continue the fight against Morgoth.”

“And you?”

Cook looked sad. “I came to find Lord Elros and Lord Elrond, they are Lord Maglor and Lord Maedhros’ true heirs. The soldiers one and all are the ones too injured to fight on the front lines anymore and have come to plead for clemency from King Gil-galad.” He watched the two elflings carefully examine half-healed injuries and inspect bandages. “If they have formed a House-“

“They will likely gladly take anyone. And the King has adopted them as wards of the Crown, and promised to sponsor them.” 

Cook’s proud shoulders sagged. “If Elrond and Elros want us, I am sure that all of us would swear fealty now.”

He started to say something else, but Elrond came back over. “Erestor? How do you swear fealty? They said they are my soldiers now, but I don’t know how to add them to my House.”

Cook snorted and Erestor scowled at him before turning back to Elrond. “Here, I’ll show you.” 

***

The next morning over breakfast, King Gil-galad had already heard about the additions to the House of Elrond. He reassured Elros and Elrond that funding and space was already set aside for them. And then asked about the injured in the House of Healing. Erestor was impressed that the King managed to continue eating through Elrond and Elros’ graphic description of the injuries and treatments. 

It took almost a week before the Twins were healthy enough to attend a full day of lessons and training. Erestor left them at the Healing Tents with the healer training them, and trotted back to the Royal encampment. He didn’t want to be late to his new lessons. 

Gil-galad’s Head Scribe had simply appeared at his and the Twins’ tent last night. When Erestor had tentatively offered him seating and tea, the Scribe had shaken his head. “You. Erestor, right?”

Erestor had nodded. 

“Tomorrow when Lord Elros and Lord Elrond are at classes. Come to me and I’ll teach you how to run a House. Someone had better teach you.” The tone was short, but kind. Erestor wondered how the Scribe had known of his desire for lessons.

At Gil-galad’s command tent, the Scribe pulled Erestor off to his desk in a corner. “Good, you’re on time. Now can you read? Write? Which languages?” Erestor was delighted to learn that Gil-galad had an extensive library traveling with the encampment. The Head Scribe set him to copying a manual of Council procedures and rules of order with the words, “Might as well start there. Those two young lords of yours will be at Council soon enough.”

***

Several days later, there was another formal dinner and party, the first since Erestor had used the last to sneak in to the Twins. 

Gil-galad had arranged for all three of them to receive formal robes. A gift, he said. Erestor thought it was more likely a bribe to stay in Elros and Elronds’ good graces. Or maybe a measure to prevent the embarrassment of them appearing underdressed. Erestor idly flapped the arms, at least they fit well. 

Elros looked over at Erestor skeptically. “Erestor, I don’t think you’re supposed to flap like a bird.”

Erestor grimaced, “These are hot.” And hard to move in. The only upside was that they were very nicely hiding his knives from the room. 

And at least the robes hid the bruises on his ribs and across his neck. Some of the camp didn’t like the arrival of Feanorians and had attempted to corner him last night after dinner. In a straight up fist fight three to one was a bit much, but he had managed to get away after stabbing one in the foot with one of his knives. The screaming had brought the camp guards and he had slipped away in the confusion. 

He hoped it was only that they didn’t like Feanorians. The only other viable option he had thought of was that he was the biggest obstacle to some of the petty Lords trying to bully the Twins. The formal dinner would probably show who they needed to be most wary of: they hadn’t attended a Council yet but Cook had brought him tidbits of information that suggested many of the Lords were disappointed Elros and Elrond weren’t being packed off into confinement. 

Dinner was regrettable. And short. 

Erestor was fairly certain it wasn’t their fault.

Dinner had been arranged as an informal food line sort of affair. The nobles in attendance were expected to pick up small plates of tidbits and cups of refreshment from the tables. By mutual agreement, Erestor, Elrond and Elros were going to try and pick up some food and go meet Lord Cirdan, standing next to King Gil-galad. 

They were stopped at the food table by an obviously drunk, overdressed petty lord. Erestor wrinkled his nose and wondered how the lord had gotten so drunk less than twenty minutes into a dinner. Perhaps he had started his drinking back in his tent? 

The petty lord looked down his nose at Elrond. “You are a scrawny thing. At least His Majesty decided to clothe you decently.”

Elrond drew himself up proudly and stared back. “No matter how scrawny we are, at least we actually attend arms practice. Ada said that Lords that don’t go to arms practice don’t deserve their House.” Elrond had clearly had enough of the conversation and started to step away from the idiot. 

The lord started to step towards Elrond and Elros said from right behind within the lord’s shadow. “He doesn’t pay attention either. An orc could stab him to death and he’d never notice.”

The lord started badly and his head whipped back and forth between the Twins. “It just isn’t right that you two look alike. Its unnatural.” He staggered backwards a few steps trying to get both elflings in view at once. 

Erestor scowled, calling his charges unnatural was simply downright rude. He stepped forward to intervene and Elrond said, “By the way, did you know you are on fire?”

Elrond was right. While the lord was distracted, he had managed to put one of his ornate lacy sleeves into a candle. The lord gasped and wagged his arm frantically. “Get it off!” he screamed. Predictably, the flames spread up the flimsy material. 

Elros yelled, “Lie down and roll!” There were screams from the lord and a couple of ladies across the table and no rolling. 

Elrond immediately picked up the full soup tureen on the table and emptied the contents over the lord. Then several other elves were there, helping the drenched lord out of his smoldering clothing. The sudden screaming and flames had halted all other activity in the giant tent. At all the eyes, Erestor stepped forward so that the twins were safely behind him.

King Gil-galad walked through the frozen crowd, stopping in front of the soup covered lord and Erestor. He stared at the lord. “What happened?”

There was acute silence. Then the lord burst out with, “Those brats set me on fire!”

From behind Erestor, Elrond yelled back, “Did not! You were the one dumb enough to put your sleeve in a candle!”

Gil-galad’s mouth twitched and he took a deep breath. 

From the ground the lord said, “At least my parents wanted me.”

Elros took hold of Erestor’s robe sash, leaning his head against his back. Elrond crowded closer to both and snarled wordlessly.

The lord whooped drunkenly, then said, “Everyone knows it, Lord Earendil didn’t even mention you when he came. And your beloved Kinslayer Maglor was last seen running off screaming. What do you keep doing that they go and get themselves killed instead of raising you?”

Erestor heard the slight hurt gasps from the Twins and opened his mouth. Before he could call challenge on the petty lord, Gil-galad boomed, “Enough!” His voice cut through the rising babble around them and silenced the petty lord still on the ground.

The silence was sudden and stunning, Gil-galad was staring down at the petty lord with distaste. Erestor raised his chin and said, “Your Majesty, with your permission, we would like to retire for the evening.”

Gil-galad, without looking up from the elf lord lying on the tent floor, nodded and said, “Please, have a good night. Will I see you in the morning?”

“Yes.” Erestor was determined to make sure that they continued to eat with the king. It would provide a little protection to Elros and Elrond. He grabbed Elros and Elrond by their collars and dragged them off as fast as he could. He could feel them beginning to break and he wanted them away from the crowd before that happened. 

They made it into their tent and collapsed just inside the door to cry. 

Helplessly, Erestor sat down and dragged both into his lap where they curled up against him and sobbed. Erestor tried not to cry too, because Maglor and Maedhros had loved the Twins. And told them Earendil and Elwing loved them. 

They were still crying when the Head Scribe knocked quietly and then came in without bothering to wait. He had a pair of small satchels over his shoulder and a basket draped over the other arm. He stared down at them and then dropped his burdens on their table before turning to one of the pallets and stripping off the quilt.

Then he walked over to the trio, grabbed Elros under the arms and flopped him onto the pallet. Before Elrond or Erestor could react, he grabbed Elrond and dropped him next to Elros, wrapping each in their own bed quilt. 

Finally, he reached a hand out to Erestor and hauled him to his feet, depositing him between the Twins. He sighed and sprawled into a chair next the table and stared down at the little tableau. “For future reference, the appropriate means of putting out idiots who light themselves on fire at banquets are the vases of flowers. 

Elros and Elrond went still against Erestor. Erestor frowned at the Head Scribe. 

The Head Scribe frowned back, and then began to laugh helplessly. When he regained some control he said, “His Majesty sends a sampling of the treats from the party with his compliments.” He sighed, before continuing, “These bags were brought by one of the Vanya lords in attendance tonight. Apparently they found them on one of their sweeps and decided it was best to give them to the King. The King told me to give them to you.”

Elros and Elrond didn’t move. Erestor could feel them shaking slightly and couldn’t blame them. 

The Head Scribe scooped the basket off the table and fished through for a moment. “Here, try these. Meat pies with pumpkin and mushroom. My son’s favorite when he was your age.” By instinct, they each took the pie he handed to them. 

Idly, Erestor wondered if he meant the age of Elros and Elrond, or himself. 

Elrond un-leaned enough to stare at the little pastry and then hold it up to his nose and sniff. He shrugged at Elros and took a bite. 

The Head Scribe grinned widely and stood up. “Eat the rest. Take a look at your gifts and get a good night’s sleep. The King is looking forward to breakfast with you.” 

After the Head Scribe’s departure, it only took a little coaxing for Erestor to convince the Twins to devour the contents of the basket. While they munched, he stared at the two little canvas bags. Each was labeled in Lord Maglor’s very familiar hand. 

Elros and Elrond dusted the crumbs off the pallet and came and sat down at the table, staring at the bags as if they might bite. Erestor mentally shrugged and shoved the Twins’ gifts to them. Elros and Elrond stared at each other in silence and took a deep breath in unison before pulling the drawstrings of their bags.

They stared in, Elrond began to cry again. Elros nudged him and both started carefully unstacking the contents. When they were done, there was a neat stack on the table: two of the Twin’s favorite books, two of Lord Maedhros’ little hand daggers, two little drawings of the four of them together, two of Maglor’s favorite hair clips… And four little cones of incense, of the sort the Sindar burnt in memorials for the dead. 

Elros broke the silence. He whispered, “I hate the Silmarils,” and got up and climbed into his pallet, pulling the quilt over his head. 

Elrond expressionlessly poked his hair clip. He looked over at the lump of Elros and Elros’ hand appeared from under the quilt to beckon at him. Without saying a word he pulled off the formal robe, and leaving it in a heap on the floor, climbed in next to Elros. 

Erestor picked up the robe and dressed for bed. He hugged Elros and Elrond (claiming Elros’ formal robe along the way) and went to bed. 

***

Two days later, King Gil-galad announced that Elros and Elrond should begin attending the Council meetings. Erestor met his eyes with a grim clear gaze. He understood: Elros and Elrond need to claim their places or risk losing them. 

At the meeting though, Gil-galad laughed slightly: Erestor looks just slightly out of place in formal robes. Awkward and armed to the teeth. With a slate and chalk for notes. At least the dangerous shadow behind Elros and Elrond had meant most of the petty Lords of his Council were staying back. 

He liked the touch where both Twins were wearing a finely enameled hair clip decorated with a Feanorian star.

***

Erestor put steadying hands on Elrond and Elros’ shoulders. All of the Lords of Gil-galad’s court were staring. Most just seemed curious but there were a few very hostile expressions in the group.

“What would Lord Maedhros do?” Erestor kept it a barely audible whisper. 

Elrond and Elros both smiled slightly, obviously trying to keep a straight face. Elrond whispered, “Swear at them in Khuzdul.”

***

The sketch of Elrond and Elros, tiny in their formal robes and Erestor standing behind them glowering, was hidden away again in a filing drawer behind Gil-galad’s desk. The previous Head Scribe, now Sailed, had drawn it for him one meeting as a favor. 

The plan had worked out okay. Elros had founded Numenor, and Elrond was now his Herald and heir apparent. 

At the moment, instead of reading the trade agreement draft, he was listening to the latest gossip. The Steward of Gardens had come to fill him in, a practice he had encouraged for centuries.

“One of the stable hands heard the House of Elrond Guards talking about it. Apparently Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor finally decided to have sex. But in a tent two nights ago. They intend to get married. Lord Herald Elrond sent them off for five days on that errand.” The steward looked pleased and smug: the Palace stewards all like Master Erestor and Lord Glorfindel. 

“What is the reaction of the rest of the House?” Gil-galad has watched Erestor’s slow motion courtship with amusement for decades. The Feanorian had been working toward this goal since practically the day Glorfindel had landed unceremoniously in Lindon. 

“The head cook was heard telling his staff that Lord Elrond would be ordering a party even if Master Erestor and Lord Glorfindel were embarrassed. They seemed quite pleased and were discussing the pair’s favorite foods.”

Gil-galad chuckled. He’ll have to send a letter to Erestor and Glorfindel, congratulating them. He turned to his scribe, “Write a formal letter to Lord Elrond accepting his invitation to the party and asking for the specific date and time. The door guard can hand it to him tomorrow morning at Council.”

Watching Elrond’s expressions when he read the note would be fun. 


End file.
